Party Crusher
by RockSunner
Summary: What if Party Crasher had captured Master Fu before he gave out any more Miraculous?
1. The Party's Over Now

What if Party Crasher captured Master Fu before he gave out any more Miraculous?

**Party Crusher  
****Chapter 1: The Party's Over Now**

Wayhem rang the doorbell at the Agreste Mansion. He could hear the music from a huge party inside.

Adrien's father must have relented. Surely his number-one fan would be included! Wayhem had brought a mirrored disco ball to add to the fun.

There was no answer, even though he rang again and again. He tried calling on his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

Wayhem pulled off his Groucho Marx glasses with a fake nose and mustache.

"Not only are you allowed to have friends over, but apparently a huge party is no big deal either," said Wayhem. "Why did you lie to me, Adrien?"

A tear trickled down Wayhem's face at the betrayal by his idol. He turned away from the gate.

An akuma butterfly entered the Groucho glasses in Wayhem's hand. The young fan felt his disappointment turn to rage.

"Party Crasher, I am Hawk Moth. So, you weren't invited. Well, I'm giving you the power to crash that party, and end it for good!"

"Let's get this party started, Hawk Moth!" said Party Crasher.

* * *

Hawk Moth smiled grimly. For once he was sending out an akuma in self-defense, to restore power to his comatose wife's life support system before it was too late. Necessity had inspired him to create a supremely effective villain for his purpose.

"To all of you who have invaded my house, now face the most fearsome super-villain ever created!" said Hawk Moth.

He knew the villain looked ridiculous, all the better to be underestimated and catch his enemies by surprise.

* * *

Party Crasher had a silver mirror-covered outfit, except for a black shirt. He had a light blue face, pink hair and mustache, and mirror-ball gloved hands: a disco nightmare.

Party Crasher did a dancing spin, raised one spherical hand into the air, and brought it against the locked gate, which instantly vanished to appear as a small image on one of the facets of the mirror ball.

He dashed up the steps to the front door, jumped up and down with a Rocky-style cheer, and then absorbed the door.

Adrien's bodyguard saw him and charged as Party Crasher leaped into the room.

Party Crasher saw the man's future movements like lighted tiles in a disco floor.

"Your body language is like second nature to me," said Party Crasher with a "hip" accent. "I can read your dance steps, see all your moves in advance."

Party Crasher dodged gracefully and brought his fist into contact with the bodyguard, trapping him in the mirror facet just below the one with the gate.

* * *

Everyone was paying attention to a small fellow kneeling on the floor, some sort of mustached biker, when Party Crasher entered the room.

"So, Adrien! Too busy for your number-one fan? I'll make sure you never forget to invite me to one of your parties again!" said Party Crasher.

He looked so ridiculous that everyone just laughed.

Party Crasher sprang forward and absorbed Adrien's couch, along with Xavier Ramier (the pigeon enthusiast), Théo Barbot (the sculptor), and an orange-vested co-worker of Jean Tretiens (the sanitation engineer).

He then captured Jalil Kubdel, Mr. Damocles in his Owl costume, and others in rapid succession. The crowd in the room panicked and ran.

"Adrien? Where are you, Adrien?" shouted Party Crasher.

He intended to capture Adrien, to punish him by holding him motionless for a few hours, and then release him as his permanent party host.

"Before you give chase, you must find the source of the disruption to the house's electrical system," Hawk Moth sent by telepathic link.

Finding a small robot plugged in to a computer, the villain captured it and put things back to normal.

"Perfect!" said Hawk Moth.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir were just below the front steps when Party Crasher came out.

"You know the tune," said Chat Noir. "When the heroes show up the party's over!"

"Fools, all I need do is to touch you and your Miraculous will be mine!"

Chat Noir leaped at him. Rather than capture him immediately, Party Crasher toyed with the hero by leaping aside at just the right moment and giving him a kick. He tried to capture Chat while he was stunned, but Ladybug pulled Chat out of the way with her yo-yo, a fast move that evaded his disco-floor vision.

Ladybug and Chat Noir conferred for a moment on top of a sculpture, and Ladybug called for a Lucky Charm and got a small object. Party Crasher sent a glittery blast at them, but they leaped out of the way.

However, leaping down resulted in a perfectly predictable trajectory. Party Crasher was in position to catch Ladybug just before she landed. She ended up on a mirror facet next to The Owl. Party Crasher looked at her frozen image and smiled to himself.

Chat Noir was on top of a parked yellow car, and he yelled, "NOOOO!"

Chat started to jump, but someone behind the car held him back by his tail. He looked behind the car for a moment, then charged at Party Crasher, saying "Give me my Lady back!"

Party Crasher found the enraged Chat Noir highly predictable and easy to dodge. He kept an eye out for the hidden enemy behind the car, someone fast enough to catch Chat by the tail and strong enough to hold him back for a moment.

Party Crasher saw a lighted path of squares on the ground, leading from behind one parked car to another. He aimed a blast and caught an elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt.

"That's nobody," sent Hawk Moth. "Just Adrien's Mandarin tutor. Get Chat Noir!"

Chat continued to attack.

"You can't catch me! I can read your every dance step!" Party Crasher said.

Chat Noir leaped and Party Crasher nearly caught him when he landed again, but Chat extended his pole and he only got that. Chat jumped onto Party Crasher's back where he couldn't be easily touched, but he was shaken off.

Chat Noir was panting, trying to figure out what to do when he spotted a hexagonal box on the ground near him. He scooped it up and hid behind a parked car to check it out.

Before Chat could open it, Party Crasher had reached him. He absorbed the car, the hero leaning against it, and the box he was holding. Each went to a separate facet of the mirror ball.

"You have done incredible work, Party Crasher," sent Hawk Moth telepathically. "You caught both Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now all you need to do is send them to me, along with their Miraculous!"

"Let's dance," said Party Crasher.

He raised his arms and the mirrored globes flew off, becoming a silvery miniature helicopter in the air. Nobody was there to stop the helicopter as it flew through the secret window in the Agreste Mansion.

"Come and join me, Party Crasher. Celebrate with me the triumph over my enemies!" sent Hawk Moth.

"The party's on, Hawk Moth!" said Party Crasher, leaping after the helicopter.

* * *

Nino, Max, and Luka emerged from their hiding places behind parked cars.

"This is bad, dudes!" said Nino. "He got Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Luka picked up a hexagonal wooden box from the ground. "I recognize this style of box."

"So do I," said Max.

"Me too," said Nino.

"There may be more," said Luka. "Look around."

They found no more small boxes, but there was a larger box with many opened drawers, next to a cooler bag with its ice and drinks spilled beside it on the ground.

"I think this box is highly important," said Max. "The probability is 98%."

"Let's get it someplace safe before the disco dude akuma comes back for it," said Nino.

* * *

In Hawk Moth's lair, the villain examined his prize. The helicopter was covered with facets like a disco ball, many containing the frozen images of his captives.

Party Crasher stood beside him with an evil grin.

Hawk Moth broke the mirror facet containing Ladybug. She came out continuing her leap, but she was off-balance and fell to the floor. Hawk Moth pushed her down, grabbed off her earrings, and handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"Victory is mine, Ladybug! Or should I call you... Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" said Hawk Moth.

"You won't win," said Marinette, with a voice that quavered as she tried to sound brave.

"I already have," said Hawk Moth. "I'll let you witness my taking your partner's Miraculous, then have Party Crasher put you both back into his mirrors, fully conscious but unable to move. I'll keep you that way forever as punishment for daring to thwart me all this time!"

He broke the facet containing Chat Noir and quickly subdued him to take his ring.

Hawk Moth's laugh of triumph died when he saw his enemy's face.

"Adrien?" said Hawk Moth.

"Adrien?" echoed Party Crasher.


	2. Party Favors

**Chapter 2 Party Favors**

"Adrien!" said Hawk Moth. "I'm disappointed in you. You've been sneaking out, keeping secrets from me."

"What do you mean?" asked Adrien. "Who are you?"

Marinette said, "I know. I saw where the helicopter was taking us – back into the Agreste Mansion. You're Gabriel Agreste, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," said Hawk Moth. "I see no reason not to tell you, since I don't intend to let you free to tell anyone."

"You're my father?" asked Adrien. "Talk about keeping secrets. You've been sneaking away to a secret lair to terrorize Paris. You monster!"

"I have good reasons. I will show you in a few minutes."

"You have what you wanted," said Adrien. "You have our Miraculous. Let Marinette and the others go."

"I've had my heart set on punishing Ladybug and Chat Noir for defying me all this time. I'd like nothing better than to lock Ladybug up in a mirror for all time. I would have done that to you too, Chat Noir, except that you turned out to be my son."

"Please, don't do that! Let her go and I'll do anything you want," said Adrien.

"Don't do it, Adrien," said Marinette. "Let him imprison me if he wants, but don't give in!"

"Your infatuation with her is annoying," said Hawk Moth. "However, it is useful for the moment. As a favor to you Marinette may stay free for now, not to leave here, but as a hostage for your good behavior."

"I'll behave," said Adrien. "Just don't hurt her."

"I have something to show you, Adrien. Party Crasher, you may take back your mirror gloves now."

"Party on!" said Party Crasher.

Party Crasher pointed his hands and the helicopter flowed back into mirror-ball gloves. All his other victims remained in their facets.

Hawk Moth stepped to a place on the floor.

"There is an elevator here," Hawk Moth said. "It can only hold two at one time. Adrien, stand with me. Party Crasher, bring Marinette down after the elevator comes back up. If she makes any sudden moves, capture her again."

"No problemo," said Party Crasher. "I can read her dance moves."

"I'll co-operate," said Marinette sullenly.

* * *

The elevator had glass sides. As it descended, Adrien saw a room with a garden below. The roots of an immense tree went into a huge pool of water surrounding the garden.

"How did a tree get under the house?" asked Adrien.

"It is a manifestation of a piece of the Yggdrasil, the world tree," said Hawk Moth. "It was summoned by your mother with the Peacock Miraculous as her last conscious use of the power. It has life-extending properties."

"Mother? You know what happened to her?"

"You will see in a moment."

The elevator reached the bottom. Hawk Moth sent it back up for Party Crasher and Marinette.

When everyone was assembled, Hawk Moth lead the way across a bridge to the central island where there were bushes with butterfly coccoons. In the middle was a glass-topped coffin.

Adrien and Marinette both gasped, recognizing the figure inside.

"Emilie Agreste!" said Marinette.

"Mom? You kept her body down here?" asked Adrien. "This is insane!"

"She isn't dead, merely in a deep enchanted sleep. You should know, Adrien, that your foolish unauthorized party today nearly killed her."

"What?" asked Adrien. "How?"

"Emilie is sustained not only by the magic of the tree but by a sophisticated electronic life support system that I installed. When you hijacked the house's power system for your party music, it shut down the system and it went to emergency battery mode. In a few minutes the batteries would have been exhausted and she would have died."

"I didn't know..." said Adrien,

"That is no excuse for grabbing control of the house power supply and overloading it. That's why I had to create Party Crasher. For once, I acted in pure defense."

"You could have told me a long time ago," said Adrien.

"I wanted to resolve this without worrying you," said Hawk Moth. "Now that I have the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, I can get my wish to restore her to life!"

"No!" said Marinette. "There's something you don't know about wishes. They come with a price – the universe must maintain a balance. If you bring her back, then someone else must go into a coma instead."

"I found references to legends to that effect, but I wasn't sure," said Hawk Moth. "How do you know?"

"It was in that book you lost, that I brought back to you," said Marinette.

"I have never been able to read the book," said Hawk Moth. "You must know someone who can – the Guardian I've been looking for."

Marinette became quiet, realizing she had said too much.

"I could force you to tell me more, but I don't need to. Knowing the consequences allows me to make the wish safely."

Holding the earrings and the ring together in his right hand, Hawk Moth said, "I wish that Emilie Agreste was freed from her magical sleep, and that Marinette Dupain-Cheng would take her place!"

"No!" Adrien shouted.

Marinette shuddered, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Hawk Moth. "There must be something more to making the wish. Maybe there's an incantation or magical gestures. I need to find the Guardian after all."

"Now that we know how you're going to wish there's no way we'll help you!" said Adrien. "I don't want Mother back at the cost of Marinette."

"Party Crasher, recapture Marinette," said Hawk Moth.

"Let's dance!" said Party Crasher.

Marinette tried to run, but the villain easily caught up with her and touched her with a mirrored glove.

"NO!'" said Adrien.

"A few days of helpless immobility will break her. She'll do anything to avoid going back," said Hawk Moth. "An enchanted sleep is a kinder fate."

"I hate you!" said Adrien.

"You'll come around eventually, after we get your mother back," said Hawk Moth. "In the mean time, you're confined to your room. Party Crasher will stand guard outside the door."

"Don't I get to party with him?" asked Party Crasher.

"Later, once our goals are accomplished," said Hawk Moth. "For now, he's being punished for his disobedience."


	3. Party Animals

**Chapter 3 Party Animals**

Adrien paced in his room. He had to do something, but Party Crasher was outside the door. Without the power of Chat Noir he wasn't agile enough to get safely to the ground through the window.

Adrien heard a faint sound from the bathroom. He went in. Kim was still swimming in his huge bathtub!

Adrien touched Kim's shoulder as he came up for air.

"Adrien, what's up? Where's everyone?" asked Kim.

Adrien put a finger to his lips and whispered, "I've got to get you out of here."

"Is the party over already?"

"There was an akuma – Party Crasher. Wayhem, my biggest fan, got mad when he didn't get into the party. I don't know why my bodyguard didn't let him in – he let in everyone else."

"I didn't hear anything. I was too busy swimming. This is a great pool!"

"Party Crasher is the most dangerous akuma yet. A lot of people got captured, including Ladybug."

"Woah!"

"The akuma is in the house, right outside the door. If he touches you, you'll get caught in a mirror."

"I bet I could take him on."

"He can predict his opponent's movements so he's really hard to beat. The best way out is through the window, if you can jump to the tree and climb down. You're strong enough to make it."

"I can do it, no sweat. I can climb like a monkey."

"Get out the word once you escape. My father, Gabriel Agreste, is Hawk Moth. He's down in his lair beneath this house. He's got Ladybug and Chat Noir. He's even got the Guardian of the Miraculous, but he doesn't know it yet. Once Ladybug is forced to talk, Hawk Moth will be able to get his wish and Ladybug will be lost forever."

"Bummer!"

"I don't know how to get hold of the other heroes: Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, or Pegasus. Only Ladybug knows. But if you get the word out they may respond. Be sure to warn them to be careful and not get captured by Party Crasher, too."

"On it!"

Kim didn't bother to put his clothes back on. He went to the window wearing only his swimsuit.

Adrien put on the Stationation music again to cover the sounds of Kim's escape.

Party Crasher spoke from outside the door. "Adrien, what are you doing in there?"

"I thought you might like some music, Party Crasher," said Adrien. "I didn't mean for you to be excluded from the party. It was a sudden thing my friends put together. I would have had my bodyguard let you in if I knew you were out there."

"I don't believe you," said Party Crasher. "You're only sucking up to me now because I got powerful. But keep the music on. I love a good dance tune."

Kim sneaked around the back of the house. Getting out the front was easy with the gate gone. He didn't have his phone, so he decided to go the riverside spot where the girls were planting trees.

* * *

Nino, Luka, and Max had already gone to the girls. They decided they needed to hide the Miraculous Box. Hawk Moth might have seen their faces at the party through the akuma victim's eyes, so it would be safer for Alya, Alix, Mylène, Rose, Juleka, or Marinette to keep it.

"So you ducked out of our tree-planting session with lame excuses to go party with Adrien?" asked Alya. "Nino, you're in big trouble."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry," said Nino.

Juleka mumbled something to Luka.

"I predicted you would be disappointed," said Max. "However, this akuma that captured Ladybug and Chat Noir is an urgent priority."

"So is hiding the box," said Luka.

"Where's Ivan?" asked Mylène. "Wasn't he with you?"

"He got captured by the akuma," said Luka. "I'm not sure about Marinette, but I think he got her, too."

"Marinette was there?" asked Alya. "I knew she was just making excuses!"

"Yeah, it was a guys only party but she disguised herself and got in," said Nino.

"What about Kim?" asked Alix. "I hope he got away."

"I'm here," said Kim, running up in his swimsuit.

"Did you really have a swim lesson after all?" asked Rose.

"Nah, I just took the chance to swim in Adrien's big tub. The akuma didn't see me – Adrien helped me get away. I have some info on Hawk Moth and the akuma."

"Spill the deets," said Alya.

Kim filled them in on what Adrien told him.

"What can we do?" asked Rose. "Do you think just call the police?"

"Party Crasher would just take them all out," said Luka. "We saw how fast he is; he can capture people with one touch."

"Or a beam," said Nino. "I saw him shoot one at Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"We seem to have a lot of Miraculous here in this box," said Max. "Perhaps we can all get powers and help."

They poked at the jewelry and picked it up, but nothing happened. They put it back.

"They aren't ready to activate, I guess," said Alya. "I know a little about this... from my interviews with Ladybug. They're usually handed out in wooden boxes. When the box is opened a little creature called a kwami appears. They tell you a transformation phrase. You put on the jewelry and say the phrase. Then they go into the jewelry and power you up."

"We have one box with a Miraculous ready to go," said Luka. "Which one is it?"

"Open it and see," suggested Kim.

"It will blow the secret identity of the hero who gets it," said Nino.

"This is an emergency," said Mylène. "We have to help Ivan... and the others."

Luka opened the box, which contained a pair of pince nez glassses.

In a burst of light, a tiny flying brown horse appeared.

"Why have you opened my box in front of so many?" said the kwami with a sad expression. "This is not proper."

"I'm sorry, Kaalki," said Max. "It's an emergency and we didn't know for sure it was you."

Others around him gasped.

"Max? You're a superhero?" asked Alya.

Max nodded.

"What is the emergency?" asked Kaalki.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the Guardian have all been captured by Hawk Moth," said Kim.

"That is indeed dire," said Kaalki. "You can make a portal to Hawk Moth's lair if you know where it is. But the Butterfly wielder is formidable to face alone, and worse if he has an akumatized champion with him."

"Is there any way to get more of you active, without the Guardian?" asked Max.

"There is a small supply of activation boxes inside the Miracle Box," said Kaalki. "There is a secret compartment on the underside."

Luka looked under the box and found a switch. He clicked it and a hexagonal wooden box popped out into his hand. He clicked it again, but there were no more.

"There is only room for four activation boxes in the Miracle Box," said Kaalki. "The others must be in use."

"Only one more hero can be activated," said Nino. "It can't be Carapace, since his Miraculous isn't here."

"It could be Rena Rouge," said Alya. "Her pendant is here. But illusions won't do much good in this situation."

"I have an idea," said Alix. "See that blue watch? I met someone from the future who uses that one. I'm not sure how it got back in the box. It was in my family for a long time in disguise. Time travel's complicated."

"You know how to use it?" asked Kaalki.

"I met the kwami and I know the transformation phrase. I'm going to be the Rabbit holder in the future. Future me said I would get it when I'm cool enough. I think the time is now!"

"The Guardian must have approved you, or will," said Kaalki. "Go for it. But know that traveling in time is very dangerous."

Alix picked up the watch and placed it in the small hexagonal box. She opened it and a small blue and white rabbit appeared in a flash of light.

"Alix, we meet again. Or is it the first time? I guess we meet again for the first time," said the kwami.

"Fluff, nice to see you again," said Alix. "I'm ready to become Bunnyx."

* * *

Gustav (who Adrien had nicknamed the Gorilla) was playing with his new superhero action figures. He had earplugs in his ears to shut out the loud music from the party.

Two superheroes appeared in front of him, one with an umbrella and bunny ears, and the other with dark glasses and a hairstyle like a horse's mane. The latter was vaguely familiar to him from a news report about the Startrain, so he decided to trust them.

Gustav removed his earplugs to hear what they had to say.

"Someone is ringing the doorbell," said Pegasus. "It's another guest for the party. It's very important that you let them in."

Gustav nodded and pressed the switch for the intercom.

"I'm Wayhem, Ardien's biggest fan," said the young man at the gate. "Please let me in for the party."

Gustav pressed the switch for the gate. The young man bounded it, carrying a box with a disco ball inside.

"Thanks!' said Wayhem. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

Bunnyx and Pegasus looked at each other.

"We've changed the timeline, whatever it costs us," said Bunnyx. "That'll keep Hawk Moth from creating the Party Crasher."

"Let's go up to the party and tell everyone about Hawk Moth," said Pegasus. "The Guardian must be there in disguise. He'll know what to do. He can stop Hawk Moth before he activates another akuma."

* * *

Wayhem joined the party as everyone was grouped around a short person on the floor wearing a red motorcycle helmet.

"It's-a me, Marino," said the person in what sounded like a fake Italian accent.

Pegasus made a portal to bring himself and Bunnx into the room.

"Everyone stay calm," said Pegasus. "We need you all to leave peacefully and quietly."

The guests murmured in surprise.

"What's going on?" asked Adrien.

"We have information that an akuma may attack here soon," said Bunnyx. "Everyone please follow standard evacuation procedure."

By now, everyone in Paris had been drilled about akumas – everyone left quietly.

(Markov, the little robot, unplugged from Adrien's computer and went with Max. The music volume in the room went down dramatically.)

"I hope the Guardian comes back," said Pegasus. "I didn't want to cause a panic and another akuma."

A minute later, Ladybug and Chat Noir came into the room.

"I heard about an akuma coming," said Ladybug. "I'm here to help."

"Me too," said Chat. "What kind of powers does it have?"

"It's good you're here, Ladybug and Chat Noir," said Bunnyx. "We have information from the future."

"Is it safe to tell us? Won't that mess up the timeline?" asked Ladybug.

"We already changed it, by preventing the akumatized person from getting upset," said Bunnyx.

"It was a huge disaster and both of you were captured," said Pegasus. "We had to stop it at all costs."

"We have to tell them quickly before our memories fade," said Bunnyx. "Hawk Moth is... is..."

"In this house! The lair's in the basement!" Pegasus blurted out.

"In this house?" asked Chat Noir. "How could he be here?"

"I... forget," said Pegasus. "But... follow up..."

The two new heroes became transparent and started to fade away.

"We've changed our own timeline..." said Bunnyx. "Like in _Back to the Future_."

"Goodbye," said Pegasus.

"They're gone..." said Chat. "I hope they're still all right as their original selves in this timeline."

"Me too," said Ladybug.

"So, we follow up on a secret lair in the basement," said Chat. "How did he get in there without the family finding out?"

"Chat, we once suspected Gabriel Agreste as Hawk Moth," said Ladybug. "I think we have to re-open that investigation."

"But he's in Japan..." said Chat Noir in a trembling voice.

"Is he? It would be an excellent alibi if he has a way of faking that."

A purple and black butterfly flew at Chat Noir's ring. Ladybug managed to catch it with her yo-yo just in time.

"You're really upset, aren't you Chat? What is it? Don't you want to get to the bottom of this?"

"He's... he's my father. Gabriel Agreste is my father."

"Oh Chat, I'm sorry. I didn't know Adrien had a secret brother."

"He doesn't."

"Adrien?!"

The End


End file.
